La valeur d'un homme
by Misstykata
Summary: Il paraîtrait que la valeur d'un homme ne se mesurerait ni à son courage, ni à sa force… Je me demande bien quelle valeur en tant qu'homme est-ce que j'aurais… Mon nom est Trafalgar Law, et pour protéger celle que j'aime, ce soir encore, je vais vivre l'enfer. One Shot, UA rating M (/!\ rape /!\)


**/!\ ATTENTION ! /!\**

**Ce que vous allez lire est un OS que j'ai écris cette nuit. J'ai beaucoup hésité à le poster parce que c'est très différent de ce que vous avez l'habitude de lire avec moi, mais après discussion et correction d'Oriane Wyllt ma bêta, j'ai décidé de le faire. Et croyez-moi ça me fait très bizarre.**

**Ici, il y a une scène explicite de viol, alors je déconseille aux âmes sensibles ou aux gens facilement dérangés de passer leur chemin. Pour les autres, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais.**

**Voilà, vous êtes avertis, maintenant vous pouvez lire.**

* * *

Il paraîtrait que la valeur d'un homme ne se mesurerait ni à son courage, ni à sa force… Je me demande bien quelle valeur en tant qu'homme est-ce que j'aurais…

Mon nom est Trafalgar Law, et pour protéger celle que j'aime, ce soir encore, je vais vivre l'enfer.

Ma petite amie est élève au même lycée que moi, le lycée Dressrosa, dans une petite ville au nord du Japon. Pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle un trou paumé, mais je doute que quiconque en dehors de la région la connaisse. C'est le lycée le plus réputé du coin, pas mal de tête y vont, dont Tamashii et moi. Pour le coup, vu la qualité et la réputation des autres bahuts, c'est le seul endroit où on peut chopper des diplômes et un niveau suffisamment bon pour se barrer d'ici pour les études supérieures.

C'est la raison pour laquelle ni Tami, ni moi ne pouvons nous permettre de partir du lycée Don Quixote.

Le problème ?

Ma copine est fille de yakuza. Un petit groupe discret et peu nombreux, mais les quelques hommes qui en font parti sont des mecs assez forts. Le clan Akaiokami a une petite influence qui permet de calmer la plupart des petites frappes de leur territoire, mais les flics les ont à l'œil depuis que des racailles ont foutu le feu à plusieurs de leurs bâtiments pour se venger d'une de leurs « corrections ».

Ils se retrouvent obligés de se tenir à carreau quoi qu'il arrive.

Ma main tremble un peu quand je la lève pour tourner la poignée de la porte. J'entre dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Encore une fois, l'hésitation, la peur qui me tord les tripes, le dégoût à l'idée de ce qui m'attends.

Don Quixote Doflamingo me fait face, tranquillement installé dans le confortable fauteuil de cuir de son bureau, affichant son éternel sourire malsain.

Un établissement si prestigieux ne peut pas se permettre de garder une yakuza parmi ses élèves, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que faire quand le directeur apprend qui est réellement Tami ?

\- Toujours à l'heure, Law, fait-il en posant doucement ses grandes mains sur le bureau de chêne. C'est bien, je suis très satisfait.

C'est simple. Ce sale porc m'a convoqué pour me faire du chantage.

Si je le laisse me faire ce qu'il veut jusqu'à la fin de ma terminale, il me donnera les preuves qu'il détient contre Tami. Si je refuse, il la fera renvoyer.

Elle ne peut pas se le permettre.

Je ne sais pas à quoi on mesure la valeur d'un homme, mais même si je ne dois pas valoir grand-chose, je ferai ce que je peux pour la protéger.

Quand je le vois tapoter le bois du bout de l'index, le goût du sang me vient en bouche. J'ai bien envie de le lui arracher avec les dents pour lui recracher à la gueule. Après quelques secondes à me mater, il me fait signe d'approcher, ce que je fais d'un pas raide.

Je veux me barrer très loin et très vite. La tentation de faire demi-tour et de partir en courant est si forte que j'ai peur que mes jambes ne finissent par obéir inconsciemment.

Il tapote le bureau du plat de la main et je grimpe dessus pour m'y asseoir. Ses grandes mains commencent à parcourir mon corps, m'arrachant des frissons de dégoût. Il passe sous mon sweat et mon tee-shirt pour me les retirer.

\- Tu pourrais sourire un peu, fait-il remarquer, toujours avec ce foutu rictus.

Je dois prendre quelques secondes pour me préparer mentalement, puis la commissures de mes lèvres finissent par se lever, formant un sourire qui n'a aucun raison d'être. Heureusement, ça a l'air de le satisfaire suffisamment. Il se penche sur moi et pendant qu'il force sa langue dans ma bouche, je le sens attacher ces foutues menottes à mes poignets.

Ses grandes mains se traînent ensuite le long de mes cuisses, jusqu'à la partie qui l'intéresse et qu'il agrippe au travers de mon jean.

\- Dis-le, m'ordonne-t-il en coupant le baiser, alors qu'il commence à me retirer le peu de vêtements qu'il me reste.

La nausée déjà bien présente empire alors que je déglutit pour me contrôler.

Va au diable, salopard, je veux te voir crever comme un chien et pourrir en enfer.

\- Prends-moi… je finis par dire dans un souffle.

\- À quel point tu la veux ?

Je ne la veux pas espèce de détraqué ! Je veux te l'arracher pour te la faire bouffer ! Je veux que tu crèves, que tu me foutes la paix ! Et que tu lui foute la paix à elle !

\- S-S'il te plaît… je souffle encore, trouvant je ne sais comment la force d'écarter les jambes.

Son rire… Son foutu rire de psychopathe… Il rythme mes cauchemars toutes les nuits, me hantant au point de ne quasiment plus dormir.

Je crois bien que mes cernes resteront jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Il fait son affaire, m'empoignant les fesses pour m'empaler sans aucun égard. Il grogne de plaisir dans mes oreilles pendant que je lutte contre la nausée et la douleur. Comme toujours, perdu dans toutes ces sensations immondes, je perds la notion du temps. Ses coups de reins se font plus rapides, plus brutaux, comparable à ceux d'une bête sauvage avant d'enfin se vider, puis il m'autorise à me rhabiller pour que je reparte. Je bouge comme un automate, la douleur est devenue tellement familière qu'elle ne me gène presque plus, mais mon mental, lui, il est en morceaux.

La cloche sonne, les cours sont terminés.

Je vais rejoindre Tami qui attend à la porte de sa classe et affiche un grand sourire quand elle m'aperçoit. Ses yeux violets brillent de milles feux et je me plais à me noyer dedans dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Elle me tend l'une de ses petites mains que je prends dans la mienne, m'y accrochant comme à une bouée.

Les examens de fin d'année approchent, bientôt nous pourrons passer les concours pour les universités que nous voulons rejoindre. Je veux devenir médecin, quant à elle, elle prévoit de devenir écrivaine et se détacher du nom de sa famille et de son clan.

Comme toujours, ses yeux brillants sont inquiets quand elle pose son regard sur moi. Elle est si attentionnée. Ses petites mains entourent mon bras, sa voix douce me fait oublier le moment atroce que je viens de vivre.

\- Law, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Mais oui, je révise beaucoup, c'est tout, je mens pour la rassurer. J'y passe une bonne partie de la nuit, je veux être certain qu'on me prenne à la fac.

\- Ne travaille pas trop, tu m'inquiètes, tu sais, on dirait que tu vas t'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre… soupire-t-elle.

Je lui caresse la tête avec un sourire sincère. Mon adorable petite amie. J'aimerais tout lui dire et pleurer dans ses bras, qu'elle me console comme elle sait si bien le faire, mais la honte s'empare de moi à cette simple pensée. Que penserait-elle, elle, fille de yakuza, d'un homme qui se vend à quelqu'un qu'il hait de tout son être et s'en lamente ?

Nous sommes ensemble depuis près de deux ans, alors depuis quelques temps, elle s'inquiète du fait que je doive attendre qu'elle se sente prête pour le sexe. Elle ne peut pas savoir à quel point je suis sincère quand je dis que ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Tami est ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

Je vis seul, dernier Trafalgar vivant, rescapé d'un incendie. Elle a été celle qui m'a permis de me relever, qui m'a toujours soutenue sans jamais faillir. Je peux bien supporter les épreuves de Doflamingo pendant encore un mois, pas vrai ?

J'accepte sans hésiter quand elle me propose de dormir chez elle. Je suis plus ou moins connu dans la demeure des loups, même si beaucoup s'imaginent que Tami n'est qu'une fille parmi d'autre et que j'en changerai dès que je serai lassé. Ils ont tort.

La soirée se passe tranquillement, je passe à la salle de bain où je peux enfin me débarrasser des traces de ce que j'ai subis plus tôt, et je me glisse dans le futon de la plus petite chambre de la maison. La plus proche de la chambre de Tami.

* * *

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, elle est déjà habillée dans son uniforme, assise à côté de moi à me caresser les cheveux. Je me sens si bien avec elle.

Ses yeux brillent, comme toujours.

Elle m'embrasse doucement, une habitude qu'elle a prise, lui ressemblant bien, elle qui est toujours si prévenante.

Le petit déjeuner, puis le départ pour le lycée se passent comme dans un rêve. Ses cheveux flottent dans son dos quand elle marche, brillants autant que ses yeux dans la lumière du soleil, comme une auréole elle ressemble à un ange. Son sourire me fait tout oublier, la pièce sombre, les grandes mains, le goût du sang et la douleur.

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa classe, je rejoins la mienne juste avant que la cloche ne sonne. La journée s'emballe, je suis les cours attentivement pour ne pas penser à autre chose. La pause de midi arrive, je rejoins Tami pour manger dehors, au soleil. Elle me parle de sa voix douce, son rire résonne à mes oreilles comme le son le plus pur au monde.

Les cours reprennent, je n'ai plus que deux heures avant de faire ma visite quotidienne en enfer.

L'heure arrive bien plus vite qu'elle ne le devrait, je me lève pour ranger mes affaires et rejoindre la pièce sombre. Je passe la porte, l'estomac noué, les mains tremblantes.

Il est là, à me sourire comme le pervers qu'il est.

\- Tu m'as manqué, fait-il avec un ricanement qui me crispe encore plus. Viens donc me voir, Law.

La corde rouge qui est enroulée autour de son bras ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais une fois de plus, j'avale ma fierté et repousse toute mon appréhension dans un coin de mon esprit pour avancer à pas raides, mes jambes souhaitant toujours me faire sortir de là.

J'ai l'impression de rêver quand je vois une petite main arriver de derrière le grand fauteuil de cuir, ouvrant en un geste précis et rapide la gorge du directeur avec quelque chose de brillant. Le sale porc semble stupéfait, ses grands mains se crispent sur sa gorge ouverte et il tombe au sol alors qu'une mare de sang commence à se former. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de cette chose répugnante en train de se noyer à mes pieds.

Un ange sort de la pénombre, regardant le mourant avec des yeux vides et une fureur que je n'ai jamais vu sur son visage.

\- Law parle dans son sommeil, crache-t-elle.

Elle s'approche de moi en rangeant le petit couteau avec lequel elle vient de le tuer de sang-froid et m'entraîne doucement avec elle pour sortir de la pièce sombre. Sa main est chaude. J'ai du mal à déterminer si je dors ou pas. Les cours ne sont pas terminés, mais pour autant, elle ne me lâche pas et m'emmène jusqu'à chez elle. Ses yeux brillent quand elle me regarde, son visage aussi, à cause des perles qui dévalent ses joues. Elle me serre dans ses bras et je sens que c'est bien réel.

C'est terminé.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur le visage endormi de Tamashii, toujours aussi belle après toutes ces années. Je souris tout en dégageant une mèche de ses longs cheveux de son front. La chaleur de l'été, mêlée à la sueur fait coller le yukata à ma peau, je me lève donc pour aller m'en débarrasser, observant un instant le tatouage de mon dos dans le miroir, celui témoignant de mon appartenance à la tête des loups.

Mes études de médecine auraient pu se faire, mais j'ai refusé de partir d'ici pour ça. Tout comme les études de lettre de Tami ont été impossible à faire depuis son jugement au tribunal pour mineurs, peu après le meurtre de Doflamingo.

Mais ça nous convient.

Alors que je me glisse sous la douche, j'entends des pas dans mon dos. Un ange se glisse derrière moi et me serre contre elle, la bague qu'elle porte à l'annulaire brille dans la lumière rosée de l'aube.

Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi mesure-t-on la valeur d'un homme, mais ça m'importe peu.

Pour elle, j'ai le courage, j'ai la force, et je suis prêt à n'importe quoi.


End file.
